Legend of Zelda: Link to the Shadows
by sonicfan0987
Summary: After Twilight princess a new hero is born in the twilight realm holding the lost fourth piece of the Triforce... the Triforce of Bravery follow this youth Shadlink on his adventure to unite Hyrule and the Twilight Realm in peace and harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am writing this Zelda fanfic that goes with my Character Shadlink I introduced in my Smash Bros. fanfic 'A new tournament'. This Fanfic is following the Events of Twilight Princess.

_Legend tells that there was once a time of great struggle with our people. When we were blind to think Zant was our ruler and not the true Twilight Princess Midna… Zant had stripped her to but an imp with his power... we never saw her again fearing she had become stuck in the land of Hyrule. She returned with a Devine beast that was sent forth from the Gods. This was a sign that the gods had not left us even in this sealed off dimension… With Zant defeated Midna took her rightful place as ruler and foretold a prophecy given by the gods to her on her adventure with the divine beast called Link. "When three become four, and darkness is given a light the Twilight Realm and Hyrule will fall to the might of The Great King Of Evil Once again. Only with the new fourth chosen hero can the King of Evil be finally defeated never to return."….. to this day we do not fully understand this prophecy…_

In a bed lays a youth Twili his name Shadlink, his robes of grey and black divided in half at his center. Symbols and markings line his garments a spiked fused shadow covers his left eye, on it a triforce symbol with a filled middle that has no meaning to their beliefs. On him a sheath with his sword, it looked exactly like the Master Sword however it was of a black blade and a golden handle with a white triforce symbol matching the one on his fused shadow He had just woken up for today was the day that his father decides if his brother or himself are deemed the Prince of Twilight and will take his throne after his death.

Shadlink meets his brother Zac in the Grand Hall of the Twilight Castle a half hour before the Decision as his brother had requested. Shadlink felt uneasy about this for his brother was always jellous of him for he had been gifted a handheld version of the Twilight Mirror by Midna before her death. The two had always been neck and neck with each other.

"Ah Brother I'm glad you could make it…" Zac says as Shadlink joins him

"Good to see you too. Say have you seen my Twilight Mirror by any chance? It seems to have gone missing…" Shadlink asks his brother who gave an evil grin

"You mean this Twilight Mirror?" he snickers holding it up

"Zac have you lost your mind?! Sending me to Hyrule could kill me!" Shadlink says

"Exactly, with you dead I will be able to take the throne as it should be!" Zac laughs at his brother "All these years of you getting reconized by the old ruler are over!" he shines the Mirror at Shadlink and Shadlink is transported to the Gruedo Desert's Mirror Chamber in Hyrule

"This can't be happening…" Shadlink says to himself "Zac has never been so violent or sinister even with me… Im lucky to be alive." He stands up to notice six ghastly figures standing before him

"Hear us oh Hero Chosen by the Gods… you have been sent here by not only your brother but his possessed body… he was possessed by Gannondorf… You are only alive for the Gods have embedded in you sacred power… you are the Holder of the Triforce of Bravery… the forth hidden piece of the Triforce given to he who will balance the realms of Twilight and Hyrule."The figure says in a near moaning echo

"what are you talking about?" Shadlink asks the figures before him in confusion

"Your garbs bear the Triforce symbol with the middle filled, the sign of the Triforce of Bravery. We are the 6 remaining Sage's that are to guide you on a quest given by the gods to unite both shadow and light in peace and harmony." A figure says to Shadlink "Now look at your awakened form Shadlink."

Shadlink looks to see his normally long robes were replaed by a black and grey tunic that held the same symbols and a hood covering his fused shadow with it on his hand the mark of the Triforce the middle section filled in.

"This are the garbs created for the Link to the Shadows by the gods. They hold powers to help you defend yourself in the land of Hyrule. We have no farther information for you but to seek out the protector of the Faron Region. Find his spring and talk with him he will guide you farther." At that the Sage's disappear before Shadlinks eyes

"Not like I have many other options at this point." Shadlink says walking out of Abitors Grounds in the direction of Lake Hylia to get to the Faron Woods.

**Well that's the first chapter for you! Please tell me how I am doing so Far! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Three must come together

Shadlink took the Sage's advice and headed for the Faron Woods to meet the Light Spirit that resides there,

"Its not like I had much of an option…" he grumbles to himself after he climbed out of a water way into Hyrule Field and heads south for the woods. Along the way he noticed a weird looking amber light in the sky. The light slowly gets closer and closer showing to be not a light but a sweep of Twilight. The Twilight sweeps over Shadlink and continues past him.

"What has my brother done…?" Shadlink is stuck questioning how this all happened while he continues to the woods

He passes a small green flame like entity and he looks close at it, as he focused it focused in to a middle aged woman. "Is that one of the people of this world?" Shadlink asks himself as he passes by. He soon reaches a small spring with a large ball made up of bits and twinkles of light.

"He who descends from the shadows, come closer" an echo comes from the ball of light and Shadlink slowly approaches it. "reach out, and touch me" Shadlink a bit startle by the orb slowly reaches his arm out and makes contact with the orb. The woods are engulfed in a ray of light forcing Shadlink to shield his eyes.

Shadlink finally moves his arm from his head and opens his eyes to see a giant golden monkey like being with a large orb of light in his legs. "my name is Faron guardian of these woods, you come by request of the Sages… you are fated to save this land and your own," the animal speaks to him

"Yes I know that much already they are the one who sent me here. Said you'd have more information for me." Shadlink replies

"Ah… that I do… listen closely, thy holds the forth section of the Triforce used as a balancer for the three, your decent from the Twilight Real however came sooner than expected… thus the two holder of parts of the Triforce are not aware of the predicament at hand… you see the gods calculated when Gannondorf would have enough power to be free again, they put a plan in motion to gather you and the other two holder from this realm here at the destined time, however Gannondorf was able to use your brother and resurrect himself early and one of the two are unaware of their power. That one lives in this village, you might know him from the Prophecy Midna told you, Link lives in the Ordon village and holds the Courage section of the Triforce. Alas he is unaware of the events that were to come, and being they are early I cannot inform him through the means I am supposed to in time. You will need to find him, ask the people of the town about him. They may be able to guide you."

"Hold up a moment… I look different from all the people who live here how do I, or even you know that they won't expect that something is up when they catch the sight of me?" Shadlink questions Farons words

"That I cannot say for sure… but without Link the whole Land of Hyrule will perish eventually…" Faron sighs "I have no farther information for you except to fetch Link and head for the Eldin Provence and clear the blanket of Twilight that covers it…" Faron says as he slowly fades away. Shadlink just walks down the path to the village.

"Well this is close to a suicide mission…" Shadlink sighs passing Links treehouse and heads to the village. As he passes the gate he sees none of the people were out so he walks around a bit. After finding nothing he decides to head up to check the ranch. And starts walking to the gates of the Ranch

"Link is that you sneaking up to work at the Ranch?" a small female voice come out of nowhere causing Shadlink to jolt up in surprise at the name, he turns around to see a small blond teenager in a white dress. When she sees him she gets a mixed look of surprise with a hint of fear, "Oh I'm sorry sir, you reminded me of someone I knew…" she says looking down in shame

"it's okay, I'm not offended miss," Shadlink says in a very polite tone with a small warm smile, she slowly looks up and smiles back.

"I've never seen you before, are you from another town?" she asks Shadlink

"Yeah you could say that…" he says rubbing the back of his neck with a small grin

"Say Ilia who is this stranger in our village?" says an older man walking up to her

"I never got his name father I mistook him for Link." She says to the man then turns to Shadlink, "This is my father, and Mayor of the village, Bo."

"What is your name traveler?" Bo asks Shadlink in a stern tone

"I am Shadlink," Shadlink replies hesitantly

"Now tell me why you are here exactly?" he asks him

"Well…" Shadlink says a bit nervously scratching his neck "the spirit Faron sent me to fetch Link something about being a Triforce holder…" he says cautiously

"So its ture…" Bo sighs quietly confusing both his daughter and Shadlink "The Spirit mentioned an event like this to me long ago… Anyways Links house is the tree you passed before you came to the village, I bet he's in there with the kids showing off his sword move like they ask him to almost everyday… Why don't you head on up there Shadlink." Bo says signaling his daughter to follow him leaving Shadlink to head up to Link's house.

Shadlink walks out of the village and up to Links house, he climbs the ladder and could here banging around inside and he knocks on the door. The banging continues but a faint "Come on in!" is heard over the sounds. Shadlink opens the door carefully and walks in. he notices three smaller children watching a young adult in a green tunic slashing at a makeshift dummy. The sword in his hand looked just like how Midna had described the Mater Sword to him. The man does a slash breaking the pumpkin on the top into bits and the three children clamor in amazement at the move.

The man turns to see Shadlink still standing in front of the door. He is struck with surprise to see Shadlinks sword looked so similar to his and was struck with a hint of surprise to see this stranger. He puts is blade up in a battle ready position. "Who are you, and who sent you?" he growls in an angry tone

"Mayor Bo sent me here I'm looking for Link." Shadlink said trying to keep his cool

"Explain…" he glares at Shadlink not moving his sword

"Well, Faron told me to find Link." Shadlink says with a hint of haste I his voice

"Well… That's me why are you here Twili?" he asks

"Well…" Shadlink sighs "After my brother sent me here to Hyrule using my portable Twilight Mirror Midna gave me the sages explained that I hold the forth section of the Triforce, sent me to Faron who told me to find the two other holders that lived in this world, the holders of Courage and Wisdom. And so I am here." Shadlink explains

"So… a forth Triforce?" Link grunts putting the Master Sword back in is scabbard. "Kids why don't you head home." He says and the three run out of the door. "So what is your name?" Link asks

"I am Shadlink." Shadlink responds to Links question

"So why was, I not informed of this?" Link asks

"Gannondorf was resurrected earlier then the gods had hoped, and Faron was unable to tell you of what was to come and so here I am." Shadlink says

"well Shadlink tell me of that blade you hold." Link asks "Looks just like the Master Sword."

"It's called the Twilight Blade." Shadlink says

"Now, the Triforce you claim to hold where is your mark?" Link asks Shadlink shows his right hand with his Triforce mark on it, the center glowing.

"Well… lets get going," Link says hoisting his Hylean Shield on his back with his sword scabbard. "Go look in that chest over there, I think I have an extra shield and an extra bow and quiver in their you can have." Link says pointing his thumb to a nearby chest while tightening his boots. Shadlink heads over and opens the chest in there was a shield, two bows and two quivers filled with arrows.

"Hay there's another bow in here Link!" Shadlink says over to Link

"One of them is mine throw it here!" Link says and Shadlink throws him the second bow. Shadlink sets he shield with his scabbard and hoists the quiver of arrows over his shoulder and follows Link out of his house. "So where did Faron tell you to go?" Link asks

"Over to the Eldin Province." Shadlink says as they enter Hyrule Field.

"So the land is covered in Twilight again… weird…" Link says when they reach a blanket of Twilight covering the entrance to Kakariko Village.

"It's easy to fix, if I go to the spirits spring and make contact the Twilight disappears." Shadlink says "Now either I can let you in or you can wait for me to fix it." Shadlink says to Link "Your Choice."

"I'll follow you in," Link says. Shadlink then walks on through the barrier and reaches his arm out for Link and then draws Link in. As soon as Link is in he is reverted to his beast form surprising Shadlink a bit and the head for the Spring

To be continued

Wow 3 pages of writing and 1,647 words of storyline… that's a long one for me.


End file.
